Celle que j'aime
by CrazZy-BunNy
Summary: Il sagit de ma première Fanfic' Fascination du point de vue d'Edward...Pas original ? Oui je sais , mais lisez quand meme D
1. Prologue

Titre: Celle que j'aime

**Titre****:** **C**elle que j'aime

**Auteur:**DeviliSh aka CrazZy BunNy

**Sources:**Twilight/Fascination

**Genre:**General/Romance

**Couples:**Bella X Edward

**Disclamer:** Je ne possède pas Twilight …Ni Edward…Malheureusement d'ailleurs .Ils sont tous a Stephenie Meyer

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Voilà ,voilà les gens ! ceci est ma première fic' a propos de Twilight (et en général aussi) et ,bien que je n'ai pas le talent de S.M. j'espère que ma fanfiction vous plaira D ...Ouais je sais c'est court, mais le premier chapitre sera plus long (...J'espère)

**P**rologue

Tout ces mois j'avais tant été obnubilé par la manière dont je mettais sa vie en danger , _ma_ vie en danger –car a présent elle était ma vie-. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce qui était en train de se produire

Sautant de toit en toit , je diminuais la distance qui me séparait de celle que j'aimais .

Oh ! Comme j'aurais aimé être capable de verser des larmes en voyant ma précieuse ,haletante, fixer les yeux noir de son prédateur , mon rival , celui a qui je vouais une haine sans nom!

Oh dieu ! Comme j'aurais aimé être déjà dans cette longue pièce pour empêcher cette homme de poser ses yeux –qui seront bientôt séparer de son maudit corps –sur mon ange.

Mais,je ne pouvais que courir pour l'instant, courir plus vite, dépasser mes limites ,car la vie de la femme que j'aimais en dépendait.


	2. Première rencontre

**R**éponses **a**ux **R**eviews :

**coco-kaukau : **xD Voilà la suiiiite j'espère qu'elle te plaira

**Arya15 : **Han ! trop contente que sa te plaise je me suis appliquée en plus pour que sa ressemble a quelque chose de correct .Je t'en veut pas tu peut t'en inspirer :DD Voilà suiiiite

**Naikyy : **han ! ma copiiiine ! ! Ben j'ai penser que vu que la voiture sa a des limites et que lui doit vouloir aller vite ,le faire sauter sur les toits sa 'frait bien xDD J'espère que la suite te plaira .°

**VictOow : **Ben ouais c'est moi DeviliSh :D trOp contente que sa te plaiseuuh ! Voilà la suite …Ben j'aime bien en lire en anglais …Vu que c'est la langue d'origine de Twilight D jvé voiiiir dans ton profiil

**Stripper : **Merci pour ta review sa fait plaisir !.Voilà la suite jspr qu'elle te plaira

**XxjustineblainxX :** Le voici le voilà :D

**Sarah :** Merci c'est trop gentil .Je sais c'est court …fin je me rattrape sur celui-ci non ? J'aime bien aussi le titre ,au début je savais pas trop quoi mettre alors j'ai mis sa psk c'est quand même Edward et tout et jvoulais pas mettre « my midnight sun » donc voilà ) normalement je vais la continuer jusqu'à la fin et j'essaie de garder les même évènements dans un chapitre d'ailleurs les chapitre son nommés pareil que dans le livre fin…a quelque exception prêt...

**C**ommentaire de l'auteur :

**O**uaiiis ! ! **M**erci pour vos **R**eviews sa fait trop plaisir ! ! **V**oilà le 1er chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira .**E**t si sa vous plait pas, ben dite le moi que je corrige ce qui ne va pas !

**V**oila il est assez long...**M**ais si vous voulez plus long dite le **xD**

* * *

**C**hapitre premier :**P**remière rencontre

Ce matin là , alors que je conduisais la fratries Cullen au lycée de Forks à bord de ma Volvo, nous discutions de tout ce qui se passait dans la petite ville qui ne connaît pas le soleil ,quand Alice (ma « sœur ») eu une vision .

Elle nous informa par la suite de l'arrivé d'une nouvelle élève. D'après elle sa devrait être une fille assez banale , ce qui réconforta Rosalie .

Ma blonde de sœur avait le don de comparer sa beauté surhumaine a celle de toute les femmes (humaine ou pas) qu'elle rencontrait bien qu'elle sache parfaitement qu'elle était la plus belle .Et alors qu'elle attirait les regards de tout les représentant masculins ,moi j'étais plutôt repousser par son égocentrisme.

Nous étions au courant depuis 3 semaine déjà qu'il y avait une nouvelle élève qui allait débarquer .Dès qu'elle avait prit la décision en fait , Alice l'avait vue mais nous n'avions pas d'information encore quant a l'identité de la nouvelle car nous ne la connaissons pas .D'ailleurs Alice fut surprise d'avoir tant d'information a son propos .D'habitude , elle n'avait quasiment aucun indice sur les gens qui n'étaient pas liées avec nous .Elle en avait conclut qu'elle aurait peut-être un lien avec nous , qu'elle serait peut-être l'amie de l'une d'entre nous ,ce que je niais évidemment .

Nous ne devions pas entretenir de liens trop étroit avec les humains .Ils cherchaient en nous un ami ,un amour ,le bonheur .Chose dont nous ,les vampires ,ne sommes pas capable de leurs donner .Etre trop proche d'un humain équivalait presque à la mort car, même si nous somme des être immortelles , être découvert revenait pour nous à être détruit .Non pas par la lumière ou les pieux comme le laissaient croire les mythes ,non cela aurai été bien trop simple , le seul moyen pour mes semblable d'atteindre l'endroit d'après la « vie » était de se retrouver en milles morceaux , dans un bûcher .

Nous continuâmes a converser de tout et de rien tout le reste de la route sans jamais revenir sur le sujet de la nouvelle qui devait venir aujourd'hui .

Lorsque j'atteins le lycée et me gara a ma place habituelle , mes frères et mes sœur se dispersèrent pour aller a leurs cours. Tous sauf Alice ,elle se planta devant moi et une lueur d'inquiétude scintillait dans ses yeux ocres .

-**Fait attention Edward** ,me dit-elle .

Elle dût lire l'incompréhension dans mes yeux car je l'entendis me transmettre par son esprit que c'était a propos de la nouvelle. J'hochât la tête et parti en direction de mon cour d'anglais .

Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait craindre de la nouvelle , c'était une humaine après tout ,ou bien peut-être qu'elle sous-estimait mes capacité a me retenir … Et encore aurait-il fallut qu'on ai des cours en commun ,mais d'un coté Alice ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire en général , si elle m'avait prévenu c'est qui y avait quelque chose que je devais évité …De faire ?

En m'asseyant a ma place habituelle (au font de la classe bien a l'écart des autres élèves , surtout des filles) je sentis le regard des adolescents de la salle sur moi . Sa allait faire deux ans que j'étais là et ils n'avaient toujours pas pu s'habituer a me voir apparemment ,ce que je comprenais dans le sens où nous étions un mystère pour ses êtres fragiles que sont les humains …

Mais est-ce que cela leur donne le droit de me déshabiller dans leurs esprits ? ! Les _filles_ passent encore .Mais même les plupart des _garçons_ du lycée ! Sa en devenait déroutant tout de même !

Mais la majorités des adolescents appartenant au sexe masculin avaient plutot tendence a éprouver pou moi et mes frères d'avantage de haine et de mépris .Du moins ,sa s'était en surface car, leurs esprits étaient saturés de jalousie et _d'envie ._

D'envie – je souris en pensant qu'eux , humain , vivant , être normal et chaud ,enviaient les monstres , dur , froid et assoiffés de sang tel que nous autre vampire .

Et quand bien même n'aurais-je pas étés ces immondes créatures aux âmes damnées, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de si attrayant à attrier ces filles bourrées d'hormones ,toutes copies les unes des autres , surtout mentalement a vrai dire

Je passa le reste de l'heure a tenter de rester focalisé sur la prof'(ce que était franchement ennuyeux ) mais mon esprit dérapait quelquefois quand l'un des élèves commentait ma façon de m'habiller ou encore passait trop de temps a fantasmer sur une partie de nos corps .Cela m'amusait en fait ,les humains sont tellement …humain .

Je soupira .Quelque fois je me demandais pourquoi j'étais obligé d'aller au lycée .J'avais d »ja été diplômé des disaines de fois .J'avais meme travailler avec Carlisle sur de la biologie , je connais quasiment les langues si bien que j'aurais pus etre prof' .D'ailleur, je trouvais le niveau de ce lycée assez bas c'est pourquoi je n'avais meme pas besoin de travailler chez moi.

Mais toute ma mémoire rendait les choses un peu compliqué .Ca devenait de plus en plus dure a paraître « normal » ,dans le sens où j'étais toujours obligé de mettre des erreurs dans mes copies pour ne pas quae cela paresse suspect .Le plus dur était quand meme en sport .C'était vraiment dur de retenir ma force , ma rapidité ou ma précision , c'est pourquoi Carlisle m'avait dispenser de l'obligation d'aller en sport .

Je me leva souplement quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin de mon premier cour retenti enfin ,me libérant de mon calvaire .Je savais ce qui allait venir c'est donc pour facilité la tache de cette filles –Maria je crois- que je ramassais doucement mes affaires .

**-Euuh…Edward…** entendis-je

Je me retourna doucement pour faire face a la jeune fille

**-Oui **,lui répondis-je poliment .

Elle vira au rouge tomate quand je lui adressa un sourire .Son esprit dérapa

_« si seulement je n'étais pas si timide , je pourais l'avoir –»_

Je préféra ne pas écouter la suite .

-Tu m'excuse j'y vais , je vais être en retard .A plus tard .

Sur ceux , je parti rapidement .Je n'allais pas être capable d'assister aux prochains cours ,donc je sortis du lycée pour retrouver la volvo .

J'en ouvris la portière conducteur et m'installa confortablement sur mon siège .Mettant un CD dans le lecteur , je posa ma tête contre l'apuie tête.

J'aimais la musique , sa me calmait et je me sentais serin en j'écoutant les notes du piano dans l'espace confiné de ma voiture .

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer si bien que je fus surpris par la sonneries de Midi . Il était déjà midi !

Je me leva et sortis rapidement de la volvo pour aller a la cafèt' . J'alla m'asseoir a ma place a coté d'Alice qui était elle-même a coté de Jasper .

Nous ne mangions pas , ne parlions pas vraiment , ne faisions attention a personne.Alice se leva et fit un signe discret a Jasper de la suivre Celui-ci paraissait réticent

_«Oh ! elle a remarquer Edward Cullen ! »_

Je me retourna vivement en entendant mon nom .C'était Jessica Stanley, une fille qui aurait été plus grande qu'Alice qu'un ou deux centimètres si ces cheveux n'auraient pas compensé se taille .

Elle parlait de qui en disant « elle » ? Je dirigeais mon regard vers la personne a coté d'elle .Là était assise l'êtreLe plus parfait qu'il me fut donner de voir .Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns ,des yeux chocolats si profond .Mon dieu ! Si profond !

Ils exprimaient tout !Tout ce qu'elle ressentait , pensait , tout ! Elle avait l'air si douce , fragile…

« _Edward_ ! »

Je fus sortis de ma rêverie par Alice ,du moins par son esprit .Je me détachais a regret de cette _ange _pour regarder mon plateau

« _Edward , ne vas pas en cours de biologie_ ! » m'avait-elle prévenue .

Je haussa les sourcils tout en déchirant de une chose molle entre mes doigt .Je ne me rendais même pas compte de ce que je faisais .

« _Tu ne doit pas y aller , Edward _»

Je n'entendis rien pendant un moment puis …

« _Vas-y tout compte fait_ »

Je souffla , décidément je ne comprenais rien a sa logique .Essayant de déchiffrer ses pensées j'entra dans son esprits et en sortis aussitôt .Je n'avais pas besoins de connaître se que j'avais entr'aperçus .

Jasper me demanda ce que j'avais observer ainsi , je lui répondis que Stanley avait penser a moi et sa le fit rire .Je lui sourit .

Il fallait que j'entende les pensées de cette nouvelle .Ainsi je me concentra sur elle .Rien .Du vide .

Je fronça les sourcil ce n'était pas normal .Tout le monde pensait , c'était impossible qu'il y ai du vide .Je me concentra d'avantage .Toujours rien .Frustré , je me tourna vers la sa table .Peut-être était-ce parce que je ne la connaissais pas …C'était ridicule , Je ne connaissais pas non plus Jessica pourtant je l'entendais .Alors pourquoi je ne l'entendais pas ? Mes yeux plongèrent dans les eau profondes qu'étaient ses yeux ,et un instant plus tard j'avais devant les miens un mur de cheveux brun. Je remarqua quand meme que ses joues avaient rougies

« _Qui c'est ? Ah juste le plus du lycée !_ _Dommage qu'il ne m'aime pas_ … »

J'ignora sa dernière réplique car la nouvelle devait demander mon identité .Je me surpris a être joyeux a cette perspective .

« Pff… Pourquoi il n'arrête pas de la regarder ? Je suis mieux que Bella quand même »

Je me retourna pour cacher mon éclat de rire silencieux. Ainsi donc elle s'appelait Bella .C'était un joli nom …

Jasper ,Emmett et Rosalie me regardaient comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit .

**-Je me comprends** ,leurs dis-je

Rosalie haussa les sourcils « _Il a vraiment l'air d'un savant fou comme sa…_ »

**-Bon assez jouer la comédie non ? **

Ils acquiescèrent et nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement ,attirant au passage les pensées de la fille au cheveux frissées

« _Woa , il a un cul super !_ »

Je regardai le ciel me demandant qu'est-ce que j'avais fais pour mériter sa .

J'alla m'asseoir a ma place en cour de Bio .J'étais le seul pour le moment a être entré dans la salle ,mais bientôt les autres élèves affluèrent . C'était hilarant comme les humain nous évitaient sans même s'en rendre compte : j'avais la seule table où il y avait une place de libre .

Soudain je me raidis .Quel était cette odeur ? Mes muscles se tendirent et je leva la tete pour observer de qui venait cette odeur .Elle était là , en face de moi .Bella .Avais-je dis que s'était un ange ? Non elle ne l'était pas à cet instant .C'était un démon .Un démon venu me détruire .Elle voulait me condamner .Moi dont l'âme était déjà voué aux enfer .A cet instant je ne souhaitais qu'une chose .Boire son sang . Je la voulais , elle ,cette humaine .Je comprenais maintenant l'inquiétude d'Alice.

« _Non ,Edward calme toi !_ » m'ordonnais-je .

Pourtant j'avais mal .Ma gorge me brûlait . J'avais faim –soif- peut importe .Je la voulais elle ,son sang qui devait être si délicieux ,meilleur que n'importe quelle sang a en croire l'odeur .

Elle tomba .Je désirais qu'elle se soit écorcher .Sa aurait été plus facile .

Zut ! pourquoi t'être rattraper ? Sa aurait tellement faciliter les choses !

J'attrappa la table .Non il ne fallait pas qu'elle ai cette emprise sur moi ! Je ne le voulais pas .Rectification : je ne l'autoriserais pas .

L'homme en moi réagit et je tourna la tete vers la fenetre de sorte que son odeur soit moins forte. Elle sentait si bon ,une odeur si intoxicante s'en devenait de la torture .J'avais mal , si mal .

La haine que j'éprouvais pour cette fille n'avait pas d'égale , elle n'avait pas le droit de venir et de chambouler toute ma vie !Et Alice , ah Alice ,j'allais la tuer .Elle le savait c'était obligé , elle le savait et elle m'avait jeter dans la geule du loup en connaissance de cause .Je devais me venger …et si je l'attirais dehors a la fin du cour ? personne ne nous vérra , j'aurais ce que je voulais et elle ne m'embêteras plus .Oui c'est ce que je ferais.

Maintenant que je savais que j'aurais ce que je voulais mon point se décrispa quelque peu , pas beaucoup , pas assez pour qu'un humain le remarque mais je me sentais mieux.

C'est a ce moment là que m'apparut le visage de Carlisle , mon père , celui a qui je devais tout .Ma vie , ma mort , mon existance …Non je ne pouvais pas faire sa ,c'était inhumain .Carlisle serait tellement blessé …

Le monstre en moi me disait de foncer tête baisser , d'obtenir ce que je désirais de cette fille sans grande importance qu'est Isabella Swan ,mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre a faire cela a ma famille ,Esmé ,si douce , gentille , aimante .

Il fallait que je m'enfuit ,sinon je ne pourrais plus résister …

Je l'observais ,elle semblait ne pas en avoir conscience .Elle était tellement innocente mais pourtant si dangereuse .

Elle se tourna dans ma direction et son odeur me fouetta .Dieu comme elle était tentante !Elle tressaillit .A cet instant je pu me voir dans ses grand yeux chocolat .Juste une fraction de seconde pourtant, je vis quelle monstre j'étais .Mes yeux étaient bien évidemment d'un noir da nuit sans lune ,c'est sa qui dut la faire peur …Sa et mon expression… J'étais un monstre , je le savais ,j'avais accepter ce fait depuis des années .Mais là , a travers ses yeux je me dégoûtais d'avantage encore .

Comme si Dieu avait entendu ma prière la cloche sonna .Je sursauta ,puis sortis comme un diable .J'eu du mal a contrôler ma vitesse ,sa ne m'étais pas arriver depuis si longtemps…Jamais même, a vrai dire .

Cette fille avait une emprise sur moi et sa ne me plaisait pas .

Je sortis en dehors de l'établissement et je pus enfin respirer tranquillement .J'avais retenus ma respiration durant toute l'heure ! Il ne fallait plus que cette nouvelle croise encore ma route sinon je serais perdu .

J'entra dans ma voiture ,mon refuge .

J'avais honte . Oui ,Edward Cullen a honte d'avoir peur d'une humaine fragile .D'une humaine a l'odeur intoxicante.

L'odeur du cuir de mes siège me calma , j'aspirait cette air qui n'avait pas toucher sa peau et sa me permis de réfléchir .

Il fallais que je l'évite J'allais l'éviter …Mais comment ?Il fallait juste que je change d'emplois du temps, c'était le meilleur moyen…Mais nous étions en plein milieu de l'année et toutes les classes serons sûrement pleine ,il fallait quand même que j'essaie …je ne devais plus la voir

La sonnerie qui annonça la fin des cours retentit , je n'avait pas vu le temps passer …Encore .Je croie que c'est du au fait que nous soyons immortel , le temps n'a pas d'importance pour nous car nous en avons plus que nécessaire .

Je sortis de la Volvo en prenant soin de la verrouiller même dans ma précipitation .

J'alla presque en courant a l'accueil .La secrétaire lisait un livre a en croire ses pensées ,c'était le genre de livre interdit aux moins de 18 ans .

Je m'approcha de l'accueil et me baissa un peu pour arriver au niveau des petits yeux globuleux de la femme aux cheveux rouges

-heum…Madame…

Je fis ma voix séduisante et mon regard lave en fusion . Je savais que les humains ne résistaient pas .D'ailleurs les pensées de la vielle femme déraillèrent .

« Oh ! comme il est beau ! Je suis sure que même le héros du livre n'est pas aussi sexy que lui ! Oh mon dieu ! à quoi je pense ! Il a l'age d'être mon petit fils »

-euuh…Oui Edward ?

-Je me demandais si il serait possible de changer l'horaire de mes cours de biologies avancés ?

-Oh ! Je suis désolée ,Edward mais je ne crois pas que cela sera possible

Soudain, la porte de l'accueil s'ouvrit et la bise glaciale s'engouffrât dans la petite pièce .Non ! Non ! Sa ne pouvait pas être possible ! Je me retourna lentement , redoutant le moment où je la verrais .Car sa ne pouvait être qu'elle .J'aurais reconnue son odeur partout pour m'avoir torturer pendant toute une heure .Je la transperça de mes yeux et retourna vers la secrétaire .Je devais sortir …Mais en même temps il n'y avait que cette pauvre femme aux pensées perverse…Si je la tuais sa ne serait pas du gâchis …

Non ! Arrête ! Il faut que je sorte d'ici …

-Tan pis. Ce impossible ,et je comprends .Merci quand même .

Sur ce je tourna les talons et partis en grande enjambées vers la porte de la petite pièce.

J ne pouvais même pas changer mes horaires .Très bien ! je partirais tout simplement .De cette manière je ne ferais de mal a personne. Il faudra par contre que je pense a aller prendre la voiture de Carlisle car la mienne n'est pas pleine…


	3. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

...Bon les gens Jsuis trOp trOp désOlée mais jdOis arreter cette fix pOur le mOment...

La raison? Ben,DisOns que de 1: j'ai plus d'inspiration, de 2: y'a trOp de fic's sur fascination du PDV d'Edward et jvois pas la raison pour laquelle je continurais, Jveus faire un truck vraiment singulier et là ben c'est pas le cas,

Je continurais peut-etre cette fic un jour, mais pour le moment jveux pas,

J'ai un autre projet et j'espère vous en faire part bientôt. Jusque là patience ;)


End file.
